The Unexpected Visit
by Kammiie
Summary: Set a few months after Forget Me Not. Sara has been coping with out him, but what happens when her life is thrown off balance once again.
1. Chapter 1

April 2013

Sara woke to the sound of her alarm. Rolling over she hit the 'off' button, silencing the annoying shrill.

Groaning Sara threw back her duvet and begrudgingly got out of the comfort of her bed.

7:30pm – An hour and a half until night shift began. '_Maybe tonight would be a slow night.' _Thought Sara. Her and the guys seemed to be doing nothing but pulling double and triple shift these past few weeks. It was starting to catch up on the brunette.

Stumbling through her room Sara reached the en suit and turned the shower on. Stepping out of her clothes and into the warmth of the shower, Sara began to relax.

Once out of the shower and wrapped in a towel Sara heard her cell ringing. Groaning she ran into her room and grabbed her cell off the nightstand.

D.B Russell – Incoming Call

'_This could only mean one thing.' _Thought Sara. She was being called into work early.

"Do you want me to meet you at the lab or will I just meet you at the scene and save time?" Asked Sara answering the phone.

She heard Russell laugh before he replied. "How do you know I'm not calling you to tell you, you have the night off?"

"Because that would mean I would still be dreaming." She said with a laugh.

"Ever the pessimistic Sara. But yes I need you at a scene," He said getting down to business now. The easygoing nature of their conversation now gone. "I'm afraid its bug infested so spare clothes may come in handy as well as some lemons. I've called Nick and Greg so you guys could carpool together. I'll text you on the address and I've just emailed you the case. Get in touch with Nick and I will talk to you later. And Sara," Russell said before he finished, "You're lead tonight. I know I can trust you."

"Of course you can trust me Russell," Sara replied a little confused, "You can count on me." And with that Sara was running around getting ready and ringing Nick.

'_Yeah, so much for a slow night.' _Thought Sara.

He knew what he had done was sneaky and Sara may never talk to him again, but the man had asked for the three of them. Who was he to deny him?

'_She'll get over it'_ thought Russell as he looked through the case file. _'She has Nick and Greg there for back up.' _

'_Sara is a professional; she's not going to let her personal life cloud her judgement. She's better than that. And she has Nick and Greg.' _

Even though Russell kept repeating this mantra in his head he knew he was a dead man when they arrived back. 

_A/n Thanks for reading. I will update as often as work allows me to, plus reviews may help me get posting faster. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n First off I want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favourites, it means so much to me. Secondly, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 2

"You know I'm surprised you're letting me drive Sar," Nick joked. "Especially on such a long drive."

"Well it was either that or have you complain all the way there about how I ignore the speed limits. I could do without the migraine today, thanks." Sara replied smirking.

"Yes well, I just want there to be one Db not three if we arrive." Nick shot back.

"Okay Grandma, if that's what you say. I just want us to arrive today, not next week."

"N'aw would you look at you guys? Just like old times, huh?" Greg asked, speaking up for the first time.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Nick, as he ignored Sara's earlier comment on his driving skills.

"You guys fighting over your driving. It reminds me of the old days when you would fight over who would drive." Greg replied, getting all nostalgic.

"Okay before we start taking a trip down memory lane," Sara interjected. "Why don't we discuss the case? Okay so, John Edwards, age 35 from Santa Monica California." Sara rhymed off from the case file.

"Santa Monica? Isn't that where…never mind." Greg said, realising what he was about to say.

Letting out a breath Sara replied, "Where Grissom's from, yeah. You can talk about him Greg. I'm not going to dissolve if his name is mentioned, I am okay, you can talk about him."

"Sorry Sar, I shouldn't have…"

"Greg, it's fine really, he was your boss and you looked up to him. I respect that. It doesn't mean I don't want to kick his ass in, but I wanted to do that 10 years ago so, I guess we have come full circle."

"Yes but instead of Greg following you around like a love-sick puppy, he now follows Morgan around like a love-sick puppy." Nick said erasing the tension.

"Excuse me, I do not follow Morgan around like a love-sick puppy!" Greg exclaimed.

"So you admit to following Sara around?"

"Oh please," Greg said, trying to defend himself. "I am not the one who went around the lab singing _'Oh Mandy' _half of the time. Now that's having it bad."

As much as she loved listening to her two guys fight about past relationships, Sara knew they needed to discuss this case before 'Grandma' pulled up outside.

"Okay guys," Sara interrupted laughing. "As much as I want to hear Nick sing that song again, we really need to discuss this case."

Pulling up outside the team noticed the house had seen better days. The windows on the lower level had been smashed, while flowerpots lay broken on the veranda. The veranda itself was old; the wood had rotted leaving a mouldy smell about the place. "There's no way someone lived here." Greg said looking at the desolate house.

"Body dump?" Nick asked what everyone was thinking.

"There's only one way to find out." Sara said taking action. "Greg, you take the perimeter. Nick and I will take the inside of the house and the body when the corner arrives. Are you still up-to-date on your bug friends Nick? You can deal with them for now."

"No need," Brass interrupted walking down the short drive way to them. "There's a entomologist giving a talk here in Nevada, he jumped at the chance to work with live bugs. He shall be here within the hour. It gives David a chance to get here."

Brass filled them in on the rest of the details regarding the case. As Nick and Greg walked away Sara stayed back to talk to Brass.

"I don't get why DB didn't tell me about our guest entomologist. He knows I don't like surprises."

Brass just laughed and walked away. If she didn't like this surprise then she definitely wouldn't like the surprise that would be arriving in less than an hour.

_A/n I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you can tell me by leaving a review. Thanks! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n Hey guys, here is chapter 3; it's a short chap I'm afraid. Thank you so much for reviewing, following and adding this story to your favourites. It means so much. Enjoy! _

Chapter 3

Greg joined Nick and Sara in the house 45 minutes later.

"I got a tire print," Greg informed as he entered the kitchen. "We might be lucky and get a hit off of it. There was nothing else I'm afraid."

"Well, we have very little. It was definitely a body dump. A shoe print, dust, dust and more dust." Sara said, exasperated.

They were still waiting on the entomologist as well as David.

"Any sign of our entomologist friend out there?"

Shaking his head no Greg replied. "Afraid not Sar, can I help in here?"

"We are pretty much done here, Nick is just checking the last bedroom. The rooms are practically empty. My guess is, this house hasn't been lived in for quite some time. This was a body dump. No fingerprints on the door handles or windowpanes, only a set of shoe prints inside the front door. Until the bug guy or David gets here we can't do much else, only wait."

"I found nothing guys," Nick said entering the kitchen. "Not even bed sheets on the bed! How about we wait outside for someone to show up?" Nick asked walking back out, not waiting for an answer or his two colleges.

As Sara and Greg walked out of the house a black Denali pulled up.

"Bug man is here." Greg stated.

"I could have easily done it!" Nick said, defending his newfound entomology skills.

What either of the two men failed to notice was the colour draining from Sara's already pale cheeks.

This just wasn't _any_ entomologist; he was the best in the business.

Stepping out of the Denali was the one and only Gil Grissom.

_A/n I know I am very mean ending it here, but hey, reviews may encourage me to update sooner. Thank you for reading ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n An update! This chapter is also short, but the next few chapters are longer I promise. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading _

Chapter 4

Sara felt the air leave her lungs as tears pooled in her eyes.

No! She refused to cry. She had shed to many tears on this man.

How had she forgotten that he was in ULV for two weeks teaching a seminar? For the love of god she had helped him organise the bloody thing when he'd been home for two weeks at Christmas.

If she'd remember correctly work had been all he talked about. Four weeks later he had ended their marriage, and now, now he was here less than 50 feet away from her and getting closer with every step. What the hell was she supposed to do?

The two men beside her were frozen in place. Clearly they hadn't been told he was showing up either.

She was going to have to talk with D.B and Brass when she got back.

First she had to deal with her husband.

"Gil." Sara spoke. "How nice to see you."

There was no emotion in Sara's voice and the light that had previously been in her eyes was gone. Sara Sidle had closed her self off to everyone around her.

"The body is just inside, Nick will be assisting you. I must get back to the lab with the evidence, if you will excuse me. Nick, can you catch a ride back with David?"

Without waiting for a reply Sara pushed passed her husband and walked over to their Denali.

Without even looking back Greg picked up the evidence and followed her.

_A/n I know its very short but I will have more next week, maybe sooner if I get the reviews ^_^ Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I'm posting this a little early after the cliffhanger from the last chapter. Happy reading _

Chapter 5

They arrived back at the lab an hour later, a full 30 minutes quicker than what it took Nick to drive out to the scene.

Sara jumped out of the Denali before Greg had realised they had stopped. He quickly followed her. He caught up to her at the steps of the lab.

"Did that happen? Back at the scene, did that actually happen? Or did I just imagine it? Am I crazy? That did happen, didn't it?" Sara rattled on, trying to make sense of what was happening in her own head.

"If it didn't we just forgot Nick." Greg jokingly replied, trying to make light of the situation.

Sara however barely heard.

How was it possible that he was here? She tried so hard not to think of him and she had been doing so well. She no longer cried herself to sleep. Up until today it had been a full week since she had wondered about how he was doing.

"You knew." Out of nowhere Sara broke the silence.

"Excuse me?"

"You knew, you mentioned him today, you haven't mentioned him in front of me since I told you we had separated. So I repeat, you knew, and don't even think about lying to me Greg."

"Okay Sara, listen to me I didn't know he was going to show up out there today," Greg explained. "My last case was a suspicious suicide at ULV, he showed up at my scene, he knew one of us had to be there. He asked me how you were; I knew then that you didn't know he was in Vegas. Sara, I didn't want to upset you. You are just about coping as it is. I promise you Sar, I didn't know he was going to come out to one of our scenes. If I had known Sara I would have told you, you know I would have."

"You might not have know, but I know someone who did."

D.B had an open door policy in his office; his door was open to anyone who needed him. It was only when he heard Sara entering his office that he wished he had a knock-before-entering policy.

"Sara, I'm sorry, okay? It's just that he asked for the three of you and, I-I don't know, I thought maybe seeing him might change things between you. I don't know, at the time I thought it was a good idea…"

"A good idea?" Sara whispered, trying to calm herself. "What the hell made you think sending me out to a scene with my soon to be ex husband was a good idea? A good idea would be Hodges asking Morgan out. Me being blind sided out at a scene by my husband was not a good idea!"

Sara sank into the chair across from D.B. Emotionally she was exhausted, physically she felt she could beat some one up.

"Why is he here? Why now?" Sara asked, hoping someone could explain to her why she felt this way. Why she felt she could kill Grissom and get away with it but still love him so much that it hurt.

D.B had never seen Sara so…broken. Even when she was being accused of murder Sara put on a strong front, but now after 30 seconds with her husband she was someone D.B didn't notice. D.B now saw the affects of one Gil Grissom.

_A/n Thank you for reading, tell me what you think in a review. ^_^_

x


End file.
